


"Hear that? I'm alive."

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Bits and Bobs (Prompt Fills) [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: "Iris,” Barry said. “Iris, it’s all right.”She sat up with a start.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Bits and Bobs (Prompt Fills) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687774
Kudos: 21





	"Hear that? I'm alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hear that? I'm alive. I'm right here." (anon)

"Iris,” Barry said. “Iris, it’s all right.”

She sat up with a start. Barry kept his hand on her arm.

“It’s okay. It’s all right, sweet. It was just a nightmare.”

“I- The Crisis- You died-”

“Hey,” Barry said. “Listen.” He pulled her in close, her head leaning against his head so she could feel his heartbeat. “Hear that? I’m alive. I’m right here. It’s all right, Iris.”

“I thought, I thought I lost you again.”

“I know. I’m sorry. But I’m still here. I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry I woke you.”

“You didn’t,” Barry said. “I couldn’t sleep anyway. And I want you to wake me up if you need me, how many times have I woken you up while having a nightmare and you taken care of me?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Barry held her tight and kissed the top of her head. “It’s all right.”

“I can’t lose you too,” she whispered.

“I know,” Barry said. “You won’t. I promise. I love you, Iris, I always have and I always will, and I am not going anywhere. Do you want to try and get some more sleep, or not yet?”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s okay. We can just sit here for a while. Just rest, and if you fall asleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”


End file.
